


She Loves Me

by nickieramey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Inspired by She Loves Me (Musical), Love Letters, Multi, enemies au, no beta we die like men, no proofread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickieramey/pseuds/nickieramey
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir love each other and exchange love letters after fights because of busy civilian lives, but Adrien and Marinette hate each other, bitter rivalry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, here's the quick story: this fic is based off of the musical She Loves Me, which i kinda got introduced to through a miraculous animatic, and then I watched a show with Zachary Levi (Chuck, it was great) who plays the lead in the 2016 production and I watched the whole musical multiple times and listened to soundtrack and here we are coming full circle to tie it back in with miraculous. and here we are with my first fic, i hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter. the (kinda-not-really) prelude. please enjoy!

Opening the letter was Marinette’s favorite part of defeating an akuma. Sure, the satisfaction of protecting Paris from Hawkmoth and keeping him from achieving whatever his dastardly plan was if he got her and Chat Noir’s miraculous was great, but the letter.  
  
Unfortunately today, she had to hurry back to class before she could read what Chat Noir had to say. Hurry from the blonde she loved to the blonde she loathed. If he even returned after the attack.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Adrien ran from where he detransformed back to school, letter held tightly, yet carefully, in his hand. He wanted to keep in pristine condition so he could keep it in his secret place where the others were. Just thinking of all the letters put a lovesick smile on his face and gave him extra energy from giddiness.  
  
“Loverboy, got some spare cheese from an exhausted kwami?” asked Plagg from inside Adrien’s jacket.  
  
“Here you go, Plagg.” Adrien pulled out some camembert from his pocket with a side glance and smirked at his kwami.  
  
He picked up the pace so he wouldn’t have to do too much explaining when he got back to class. If he wasn’t a superhero on the side, Adrien didn’t think he would’ve been able to run as fast as he was. If it weren’t for the letter distracting him he would’ve been going slower with anger for what waited for him in class.

* * *

  
“Here!” Adrien yelled as he burst into class with a lovesick smile on his face and an envelope in his hand.

  
Marinette rolled her eyes while the rest of class snickered and Ms. Bustier asked Adrien where he was.

  
“I went a little too far to hide, I thought the akuma was closer to the school than it was and I went too far,” he explained.

  
 _Sure_ , Marinette thought, _because that’s totally plausible. Maybe you just wanted to skip class or make an entrance._

  
Alya nudged her in the ribs to get her back down to earth and to stop glaring at Adrien and Ms. Bustier. She blinked as Adrien went back to his seat and refocused on what Ms. Bustier was teaching.

  
But she couldn’t focus. All Marinette could think of was the letter. What was in it? What sweet words could Chat Noir say to make her fall for him more? What was Chat Noir doing now? Was he thinking of her or what to put in the next letter? How would they exchange letters after the defeat of Hawkmoth? All that and more was going around in her brain.

  
“I will assign partners for the upcoming group project.”

  
That pulled Marinette out of her day dreaming. She looked at Alya hoping that’s who Ms. Bustier would pair her with.

  
“I only work with Sabrina,” Chloé said.

  
Ms. Bustier tired of Cholé being Chloé nodded her head and moved on. “Max and Juleka, you’ll be partners, Kim and Rose, Ivan and Nathaniel,” Ms. Bustier listed off the partners, “Alya and Nino, and…”

  
That left…

  
“...Marinette and Adrien.”

  
_Oh no._

  
“You all know the assignment, if you were paying attention, so after class—yes Adrien?”

  
Adrien put his hand down. “Is it possible for you to choose a different partner for Marinette and I? It might be a little hard to get stuff done and I for one want to get work done and get a good grade.”

  
“Then Marinette is a perfect partner for you, she is extremely creative and I’m excited to see what your project turns out to be. As I was saying, after class you can discuss with your partner how you will do your project.”

  
Adrien and Marinette shared a defeated and shrunken posture at their predicament. Ms. Bustier continued to teach, but Marinette couldn’t focus. Her future went from bright to dim in the span of 10 minutes.

* * *

  
For the first time in a long time, Adrien just wanted to be home. He dreaded the end of class where he’d have to talk with Marinette. He wanted to go home and read the letter from Ladybug. He wondered what was in it, what she wanted to say to him, but it would have to wait. He had to go talk to the devil with blue eyes.

  
“So,” Marinette greeted him through clenched teeth, “How do you want to do this?”

  
“We can meet in the library tomorrow and compare notes and plan from there,” Adrien replied, upset at the arrangement, “Good?”

  
“Fine. See you tomorrow.”

  
He simply nodded in return. He went to the door to get to the car so the Gorilla could drive him home and he could read his lady’s letter.

  
“You must be so excited to work with Pigtails. Maybe you’ll finally see that chemistry that so blatant there,” teased Plagg from his hiding place.

  
Adrien rolled his eyes, “Geez Plagg, she’s horrible, I don’t know what you see. I just want to get in the car and read Ladybug’s letter.”

* * *

  
Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to start to exchange letters after they weren’t able to talk after akumas because of crazy busy schedules. They never have the same free time except for akumas and they can’t really talk during that. Now they write letters and exchange when they Pound It! and they read them when they can.

  
They started this tradition early on since if they stayed for too long, those in their civilian lives would get suspicious. If one of them could stay after to make sure everyone was alright, they would, but it was rarely both of them staying at the same time. They alternated patrols, that way they didn’t have to be out every night making sure Paris was safe. If something was amiss, they had ways to contact each other, but other than that they really only saw each other at akuma attacks.

  
Through the letters, they became best friends. They talked about their days, their troubles, their feelings, and their overall day to day life. Marinette loved how funny yet sincere Chat was. Adrien loved everything about Ladybug’s letter, down to the smell and feel of the paper.

  
There always seemed to be indents on the paper from Ladybug die to homework she had to do on top of it and it smelled like fresh bread and sweet. It smelled homely, and Adrien never felt better than when he read the letters.

  
Chat’s puns and antics had Ladybug rolling, and her heart ached from what he told her about her home life. He would sometimes save memes he saw on the internet and try to transcribe them onto paper in many different ways which Ladybug found endearing. It was always sad to see how cold the letters looked, especially from someone so full of life. It always seemed like Chat Noir and his home life differed incredibly.

  
The letters brought both of them tons of joy. They loved every minute of it. Adrien would often think _Whoever is under that mask, I love that girl._ I couldn’t know her better, if I knew her name. Both of them always kept the most recent letter on her to read when she didn’t feel good. The letters reminded them that they were loved by at least one person in the world, and by the person they loved the most.

  
That’s why Adrien was so anxious for the next akuma attack and what the next letter from Ladybug would have in response to his question.

  
Marinette finally got home after what seemed like forever. After talking with Adrien, she got caught up by Alya and had to stay an extra few minutes to talk to her about stuff, but she raced home (and it wasn’t all that far) to read the letter. She bolted into the bakery to her parents exchanging quick hugs and kisses with them, and ran to her room.

  
“Marinette, you have to slow down or people might have to check on you,” Tikki said as she zoomed out of Marinette’s bag.

  
“I’m sorry Tikki, I’m just really excited to read his letter!” Marinette practically jumped up and down from excitement.

  
She tore it open and read through his life—some funny memes he saw, his neglectful father, his rude classmate who could learn some manners, his best friend whose girlfriend was best friends with said rude classmate, other fun stuff—when she read the most surprising sentence as a P.S.

_My Lady, we should meet tomorrow at the Seine at 8pm, face to face, no masks or suits. You wear antennas and I’ll wear cat ears. I hope to see you there!_   
_Yours Truly,_   
_Chat Noir_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to show that, thank you. have a wonderful day otherwise. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 babey! we gunna get some nerves, some excitement, i dunno.  
> please enjoy!

Adrien was shivering with anticipation. Would he finally meet his lady? Is today the day? To finally see the face of the girl he loves? He was ecstatic.

Walking up to Nino from his car, he was bursting with nerves. Everyone around him could feel it. Nino smiled warily, as if he could sense it, and waved at his friend.

“Hey Nino,” Adrien said as he approached the top of the stairs.

“Hey dude,” Nino replied, “What’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem, I dunno, more chipper, more anxious, like you’re getting fired up for something.”

“Just excited for the day. Have a feeling I’m gonna meet the love of my life.” Adrien grinned wildly.

“You mean Marinette,” Nino said under his breath.

“What?” Adrien didn’t want to hear what he thought he heard.

“Nothing,” Nino played it off, “Nothing at all.”

Adrien looked at him skeptically, but shrugged it off. Nothing could ruin his day. He was too excited. Not even Marinette could say something that would bring him down. Not today.

He walked into class, happy to have a distraction. All night he stayed up thinking about what could happen tonight at 8. Will she show up? Will he spill the water? Will he say absolutely nothing or gabber like an ape? He thought about their approaching tete-a-tete tonight. It was going to be out with the prettiest, smartest, kindest girl in all of Paris. Was she looking forward to it? Did she like the location? He was a combination of depression and elation throughout the day.

Marinette stumbled in, late, as per usual, and didn’t spare him a glance. They usually have a tradition of glaring at each other when one of them enters the room, but she seemed too distracted. _What did she have to be distracted about?_ Adrien thought, _Why didn’t she glare at him?_

His confusion was only short lived however since Ms. Bustier started class and he returned to his mind and thoughts about tonight at eight.

* * *

“Alya!” Marinette yelled after class to get the girl’s attention, “I need help!”

Alya turned from Rose and Juleka, who she was talking to, and acknowledged Marinette, “What do you need help with, girl?”

Marinette took a second to catch her breath after frantically running to get her best friend’s attention. “I… I,” she panted, “I need help.”

“Yes, I know that, but with what?”

“Not here, can we go to the library really quick.”

“Sure,” and the two girls made their way to the library.

“So what do you need help with?” Alya asked when they sat down.

“Well today, I’m working on the project with Adrien–” Alya raised her eyebrows and smirked at this– “and I have a date later.”

“What?!” Alya basically jumped out of her chair”

“Shhhhhhh,” the librarian reminded them while a bunch of other students looked their way.

“Sorry,” Alya whispered to them, “but OMG, girl! Is the date with Adrien? Did you guys finally see through all that anger and see the _chemistry_?”

“What? No!” Marinette was taken aback. _Her_ go on a date with _Adrien_? That will never happen. She already loves the best guy in all of Paris. “I need help because I’m so nervous. You know how I get when I’m nervous, and I don’t want to mess up this date.”

Alya nodded her head in understanding. Even though Alya transferred to Francoise Dupont later than everyone else, she knew Marinette better than anybody.

“Okay, so, first things first: get the project done. After that you can worry.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about here, Alya, what about my date?” Marinette whined.

“I need to say this: You. Cannot. Fail. That. Class. If you fail that project, you will fail the class. I know you’re worried about your date, but your nerves affect you beyond the date. Get your crap done, then worry about the date,” advised Alya. “Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You’re a catch, girl, and any guy will be lucky to have you.”

“I just wish we were like you and Nino, so free and comfortable with each other.”

“Don’t you know the guy you’re going out with?” asked Alya.

“Kinda, it’s complicated.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well.” Marinette thought it over, thinking of what to keep and what to omit. “We kinda talk through letters.”

“Letters? That’s so romantic, but so old school. Go on”

“I know. I know so much about him. I know that he’s the sweetest guy ever, and that he’s strong, and that he deserves the world. I just don’t know his name.”

“Not even a name?” Alya scolded, “Wow girl, you should be careful tonight in case of creeps.”

“He’s not a creep Alya!” protested Marinette, “He’s the kindest, most caring, most charming man ever. He’s literally the best.”

“Aw girl, it’s like you're in love.”

Marinette felt heat rise to her cheeks. She thought she must’ve been akin to a tomato by now.

“Thank you for your advice, Alya. We gotta head to our next class, the bells about to ring.”

And right on cue, _drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrng._

“Bye girl, see you soon.” Alya packed up her things to start heading out the other door. “And remember: Don’t fail this project!”

“Yea, yea,” and Marinette headed off to her next class.

* * *

“So… where do we start?”

Adrien looked at Marinette from across the table. Being a model, he could control his facade to show what he wanted to, but Marinette couldn’t. They were alone in the library, but anyone could tell she was a jumble of nerves and couldn’t focus enough to actually help with the project. _Of course he got paired with someone who’s incapable of doing work._

“I was thinking about going over the notes,” he replied, “unless you aren’t focused enough to do it.”

She glared at him. _Finally._ “That sounds good, let me show you mine,” she said coldly.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Adrien said under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Adrien shook his head as if she was entertaining.

“Hmph,” is all Marinette said in return.

They discussed the notes, getting more and more annoyed with each other as time went on. Everything one did, the other could find a flaw or bad habit about it. They, of course, had no problem sharing to the class, which added to the frustration they had with each other.

“Well I think we should use my notes primarily. They’re a bit more,” Adrien paused, “well put together.”

Marinette scoffed, “Sure.”

“Not like your notes are any better,” Adrien said under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Marinette seethed, “I worked hard on these notes, and I have a lot going on, so I’m sorry if they aren’t _up to par_ with your impossible standards!” All the nerves she’d been trying to conceal throughout the day made her lips loose and she went off. “I’m working as hard as I can with this project and with everything, so you have no right to criticize my notes or anything about my work! You have no idea what’s going on in my life.”

“And you have no idea what’s going on in mine!” Adrien was up out of his seat to match Marinette standing.

The librarian gave them dirty looks, but didn’t say anything in fear of the response.

Marinette breathed in deeply, “Fine.” She picked up her bag and started to leave, “If my work isn’t good enough for you, we can do separate projects or do this later. I have stuff I need to do today,” and she walked out the door.

_What the hell does she have to do?_ Adrien thought. He pushed it out of his mind, _At least now I have more time to prepare for the date._

That instantly cheered him up. He gathered his things and left so he could get ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! YOU MADE IT TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER!  
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed.  
> please interact and lemme know what you thought!  
> "have yourself a super day"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3! one night. two people. what shall happen?  
> (I had to change the rating because of some language near the end of the chapter, hope you don't mind)

Marinette had her homemade antenna headband ready and was looking out onto the water. See had seen it before, but today, with all the excitement, it just seemed a little brighter.

It was a little before 8, the first time she’d been early to anything it seemed, and she was already looking around for cat ears.

“He said 8, Marinette, you need to calm down,” Tikki whispered from inside the purse.

“I know, I’m just nervous, I don’t know what else to do. What if he doesn’t show? I mean he’s the kindest guy I’ve ever met, but maybe everything I know about him is wrong…”

“Calm down, Marinette, everything is going to be fine. I’m sure Chat Noir is just trying to be punctual,” comforted Tikki.

“Yea.” Marinette did another scan of the people on the bridge before training her eyes back onto the water.

* * *

Adrien was running a bit late trying to figure out how to sneak out. He’d done it a million times as Chat Noir, but there was usually an akuma to serve as a distraction. He decided to leave a piano playing so it seemed like he was practicing and would (hopefully) not get interrupted.

He called on Plagg to transform him and hopped out his window to meet his lady face to face.

Adrien jumped into an alley and detransformed. He basically ran to the bridge to try and find the antennas. His own cat ears were in his pocket, he forgot to put them on sooner.

Then he saw her. He stopped dead in his tracks and almost recoiled back in disgust. How could his wonderful lady be… _her_?

_Marinette._

He turned on his heel ready to leave, when Plagg called his attention.

“Adrien,” he hissed, “don’t leave her all alone. Pigtails isn’t too bad, and I told you you guys had chemistry.”

“I can’t Plagg, it’s _Marinette_.” The word tasted like poison on his tongue.

“She’s also your lady. I hate being the voice of reason, but you can’t just leave her alone. At least try to get along with her.”

“Fine,” Adrien agreed begrudgingly. He made his way over to her still cat-ear-less.

She was looking around, looking for blonde hair, green eyes, and black cat ears. She was greeted by two of the three, in the form of the guy she despised the most.

“Ugh,” Marinette exclaimed when she saw him, “What are you doing here Adrien?”

“Well I could ask you the same thing. Especially dressed the way you are.”

A self-conscious hand flew to Marinette's headband, “I’m meeting a friend.”

Adrien raises an eyebrow, “Well it’s a weird get-up either way. So where is this _friend_ anyways?”

“He’s on his way. Could you leave please, he might get the wrong idea.” Marinette was still looking around. It was half past 8, _where is Chat Noir?_

“But I should stay and meet this guy. Besides, we should talk about the project, since you decided to cut our last meeting short.”

Marinette turned to him aggressively, “Oh _I_ cut it short? It wasn’t like either of us wanted to be there anyways. Now could you please leave? I would like to have a nice night with my friend, okay?”

“Just a few more minutes, please. I have some questions I need to ask.”

Marinette sighed, “Fast please.”

Adrien was caught off guard, he wasn’t expecting to actually ask questions. Marinette gave him an expectant look, wanting him to hurry up.

“Oh,” Adrien racked his brain, “Who is this _friend_ anyways?”

“Would you please leave it be? He’s a friend, now please leave me be.”

“But I got more questions.”

“No more questions!” Marinette wanted this to be over, “Go, now! Let me meet my friend in peace, please. I already have to see you at school, and now for this stupid project, I just want to have a nice night with a good friend. Please just leave.”

Adrien was hurt and didn’t see the pleading look in her eyes. “Fine.” He turned and walked away. When he got across the bridge, Adrien took the cat ears out of his pocket and threw them on the floor to be trampled on by Parisian pedestrians.

* * *

_Where is he?_

Marinette had started pacing. It was midnight and the vendors around her started packing up. They gave the dark-haired girl sympathetic looks—one even gave her a rose that he was selling. It had been four hours and Chat Noir hadn’t shown up. She needed to get home before her parents got too worried.

Marinette stopped and took a look around, trying to see cat ears in the dark before she gathered herself and left. She took one step before—

“ _I am Madame Heartless, here to protect those who had their heart broken and punish those who have broken hearts!_ ”

_An akuma? Now?_ The last thing Marinette wanted was to see Chat Noir, so she prompted to get this over quickly. If Chat Noir didn’t show up, perhaps he had a reasonable excuse. Marinette ran into a nearby alleyway to transform.

“ _Ah, Ladybug. I can tell by your aura that you have recently gotten your heart broken too. I shall protect you from that scoundrel.”_

“Yea, well, I don’t really want to talk about it. If he wants to explain it to me, he can, if not, he can leave me alone.” Marinette’s emotions turned angry. She was the Protector of Paris, she didn’t need protection. Especially not from some mangy alley cat who couldn’t care less about her.

Speaking of which, “Well, well, _Madame Heartless_. As much as I hate to hear about your pain, there are much better ways to cope.”

Marinette could tell there was something off about him. Even through her hurt, it seemed as though he hurt too. But that didn’t matter. That piece of shit could rot in hell for all she cared.

Ladybug gave him the cold shoulder, and Chat Noir reciprocated the same response, but Marinette didn’t know why. She pushed it out of her mind, she had an akuma to defeat.

~~~~~

“Bye, bye little butterfly.” They had captured the akuma that was in a bracelet, and released the purified butterfly out into the wild.

Marinette quickly left the scene without a word to Chat Noir. As she flew over the Seine, Marinette saw the place she waited for all those hours, and noticed that the water didn’t have the same brightness as it did earlier. Nothing about the day had the same brightness as it did earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of this part!  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> as always, thank you so much for reading  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 4  
> please enjoy!

Adrien was feeling a little guilty the next day. He realized he could’ve been a little nicer to Marinette than he was, but she wasn’t making it easy. It wasn’t until he got to school that he realized the impact he made.

“She texted me saying she could come in because she was sick, but she seemed perfectly fine yesterday,” Alya was saying to Nino, “I think her date went bad.”

“She had a date?” Nino asked, “Poor Mari.”

Adrien felt a little more guilty.

“You should see her after school,” Plagg advised.

“I’m the last person she would want to see,” Adrien replied, “Besides I don’t want to get in trouble with my father.”

“Just think about it. You and Pigtails are doing a project together, there’s your excuse,” argued Plagg.

“I’ll think about it.”

By the end of class, Adrien decided he would go see Marinette, just to make sure that she was good enough to do her part in the project.

* * *

“Hey dear, do you need anything?” Sabine called to her daughter.

Marinette couldn’t respond. Her face was stuffed into her pillow and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She felt so betrayed. He showed up for the akuma, but couldn’t show up for the date _he_ planned. And on top of that, _Adrien_ had to show up. Maybe he saw her with Adrien and thought it wasn’t worth it. Marinette’s mind was reeling.

“Honey, you have a visitor,” called up Sabine.

_It’s probably Alya_. She groaned in response. Sabine took it as permission and sent the person up.

Marinette heard the trap door open. 

“Hey Alya,” she said weakly. She was up in her bed turned towards the wall so she couldn’t see who entered.

“Hi Marinette,” said a voice that wasn’t Alya’s.

It sounded like…

“...Adrien?” 

“Sorry to bust in on you like this,” said Adrien.

Marinette was almost speechless, but she quickly regained her wit.

“Oh god. Can you please just go, you’ve already caused enough trouble.”

“I know, I just… I brought you the homework, and I thought we could talk about the project, and I also brought you some macaroons from downstairs.”

Marinette got up from her bed to see if she was hearing things or if Adrien was actually here. “Did you come to see if I was really sick? Trying to get me in trouble with Ms. Bustier?”

“No Marinette, I wanted to see how you were doing and go over some school work,” Adrien answered truthfully.

Marinette was still skeptical, but she needed to get a review on the school work she missed so she got down from her bed and offered him a seat. Besides, it would be a nice break opposed to crying into her pillow.

“I also wanted to apologize,” Adrien said sheepishly, “for last night. I was kinda a dick, so… sorry.”

Marinette was taken aback. Was he _apologizing_? “Well, so was I. We’re even now,” she replied.

“Here,” Adrien handed her a box of macaroons, “they’re your favorite.”

Marinette ate one—they were her favorite she realized—before she asked, “How did you know?”

Adrien faltered, “I- um, your… parents told me!” he answered, “yea, they told me to bring them up, your favorite.”

Adrien smiled, which caused Marinette to smile. _Why are you smiling at him, he’s horrible_? But she couldn’t help it, it was infectious.

“So, how was the amazing night with your _friend_?”

Marinette stopped smiling. The macaroon that was almost to her mouth stopped it’s trek abruptly.

“Oh, um, he… he didn’t show up.” She put the macaroon into her lap/

Adrien didn’t seem surprised, which confused Marinette. She expected at least some kind of reaction, perhaps a cackle or something. But alas, nothing.

He seemed to recognize the confusion on Marinette’s, so Adrien tried to morph his face to look surprised.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure he had a good reason,” Adrien tried to comfort.

“Well if he had a good reason, wouldn’t he tell me?”

“He will tell you, I’m sure of it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Marinette inquired.

An idea came to Adrien, “Because he told me.”

* * *

“You talked to him?!” Marinette practically screamed.

“Yea,” Adrien seemed as confused as Marinette, “He saw us together and he asked about what was going on.”

“What did he say?”

Adrien thought of something to say that wouldn’t be too outlandish. “Well, I can’t remember clearly, it was last ni–”

“Try.” Marinette had grabbed his jacket and pulled him close with an extremely serious look on her face. _How adorable,_ Adrien thought. He instantly chided himself for thinking such things.

“Well let’s see now. Um, he asked me where I was coming from, I said the Seine. He asked if I was with you, and do you know what I said? I said yes.”

Marinette looked at him with extreme curiosity. _Did she always have such bluebell eyes?_ he wondered.

“Um… Well he said…” Adrien finally had a good idea for what to say, “He said that was going to tell you himself, but you looked busy and he had a family emergency he had to attend to.”

“Family emergency,” repeated Marinette.

“He said he wanted me to tell you that he wanted to meet tonight at your special place?” Adrien feigned ignorance.

Their special place was on top of a roof that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. Back when they didn’t have busy schedules, that’s where they would meet for patrol.

Marinette looked skeptical. Adrien thought that she was thinking she was going to get stood up again.

“He seemed sincere,” Adrien tried to convince Marinette.

“Thanks,” is all Marinette said in response.

Adrien hoped Marinette listened to him and went to the special place to meet him. He didn’t want this time to be over.

“Well, we should probably go over the project. Ms. Bustier went over some more requirements for the projects…” and they talked until Adrien had to leave.

* * *

“Wow, I’ve never seen that side of Adrien before,” expressed Tikki after he left.

“Neither have I,” Marinette agreed.

It had been a productive day. They went over the project, made a plan, and were going to see each other tomorrow after class to work a little bit more on it. 

It was actually enjoyable. Usually any time they spent together was insufferable, but today, it was fun. It left Marinette looking forward to tomorrow. Seeing him and his _dreamy green eyes_ … 

“I have to get ready to see Chat Noir!” exclaimed Marinette. She had got lost in thought. 

She quickly regained herself and finished the rest of her work so she wouldn’t fall behind again. Then, she was off to see the man who stood her up.

* * *

_That Marinette is not like the Marinette I know,_ Adrien thought while walking home from her house.

“What did I say about you and Pigtails?” Plagg said from inside his hiding place, “You guys have some _chemistry_.”

“ _Plagg,_ ” hissed Adrien, but he didn’t deny.

He was still thinking about her when he got home, until he remembered that he had to go see Ladybug tonight at their special place. He cursed himself for putting him into this situation, but he was showing up, and he was going to lie his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> have fun, be safe, and don't do anything illegal!


End file.
